CSL in collaboration with BEIB is developing an automated electron microanalysis facility consisting of two electron microscopes interfaced to a computer system. The facility will be used for research into the elemental composition of biological specimens, and for the development of new techniques in electron microscopy. CSL is designing and implementing the computer system, which will acquire and display the spectra and images produced by Electron Energy Loss Spectrometry, Energy-Dispersive X-ray Spectrometry, and Wavelength-Dispersive X-ray Spectrometry.